elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Denton Patreus
8 | totalcc = 4143 | ethosprep = Finance | ethosexpand = Combat | ethoscontrol = Combat |powermodule = Advanced Plasma Accelerator}} Denton Patreus is a senator of the Empire. He is infamous for his "manipulative power-broking in the galaxy at large."Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #52 Timeline 28 OCT 3301 * Patreus's military campagins against Emperor's Dawn in Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874 were a success, resulting in the total destruction of the Emperor's Dawn bases in those systems. Denton Patreus defiantly declared Emperor's Dawn "no longer a threat." General Anthony Corvus was more cautious, saying "This is a significant victory, certainly, but the war is not over."Empire Wins Decisive Victory 21 OCT 3301 * Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval praised Denton Patreus's handling of the fight against Emperor's Dawn.The Emperor Denounces Emperor's Dawn 15 OCT 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus sent fleets to attack three newly revealed Emperor's Dawn bases, in the Namarii, Tabaldak and LTT 874 systems. News feeds speculated that the attacks were intended to minimise the chances of the insurgents disrupting Arissa Lavigny-Duval's forthcoming coronation.The War against Emperor's Dawn Continues 13 SEP 3301 * Senator Denton Patreus launched a military campaign against Emperor’s Dawn.Frontline Report: The War against Emperor’s Dawn 11 SEP 3301 * Several Emperor's Dawn bases were discovered. Imperial forcers were mobilised and Senator Denton Patreus offered generous rewards to independent pilots who lend their aid.Emperor’s Dawn Bases Discovered 27 AUG 3301 * Senator Zemina Torval declared her support for the war Denton Patreus had declared against Emperor's Dawn, and ordered her followers to join it. Some political analysts had written off Patreus, due to his association with Brendan Paul Darius, but his decisive action against Emperor's Dawn countered that. Florence Lavigny also spoke out in support of Patreus, saying that he was not an enemy of Hengist Duval.Zemina Torval and Florence Lavigny Join Patreus’ Campaign 07 AUG 3301 * The member of Denton Patreus's entourage who killed the Emperor was revealed to be named Brendan Paul Darius.Chancellor Blaine Issues Statement 05 AUG 3301 * Just before the Emperor Hengist Duval's wedding, the Emperor was killed by a member of Denton Patreus's party.Emperor Hengist Duval Dead 15 JUN 3301 * Rumoured to be planning to strengthen his position with commanders. 19 MAY 3301 * Promised that only Quivirans that had broken Imperial law would be held accountable for the debts incurred by the previous administration of the People's Quivira for Equality Party, allowing all others to return home.Quivira Honours the People's Princess 11 MAY 3301 * Deployed Majestic Interdictors to Quivira in order to drive out all independent influences.The Doom That Comes to Quivira 01 MAY 3301 * Authorised reclamation of debt owed by People's Quivira for Equality Party by Quivira Electronics PLC, including hiring of freelance reclamation agents.Quivira Feels the Wrath of Patreus * Appeared on 'Question Everything' following heated debate in Senate to challenge Arissa Lavigny to present evidence against Emperor's Grace of HR 706.Patreus Responds to 'Unfounded' Accusations 27 APR 3301 * Disavowed knowledge of any involvement Emperor's Grace of HR 706 may have had in assassination attempt on Emperor.Emperor's Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor 22 APR 3301 * Attended charity gala with Aisling Duval in Capitol.Patreus and Aisling Attend Benefit Gala 21 APR 3301 * Announced rejuvenation effort at Eotienses focused on revamping Parkinson Dock into a high tech hub.Eotienses Rejuvenation Project Unveiled 20 APR 3301 * Began reclamation of debt owed by The Friends of Kui Hsien.The Hunt for Justice 13 APR 3301 * Spotted at dinner with Aisling Duval in Capitol. Departed Capitol for Eotienses in Senator's ship, Imperial Freedom.Patreus and the Princess Share Food for Thought 08 APR 3301 * Reached agreement with Themiscrya. Silver Universal PLC announced raising of interest rates on all debts owed to the Senator as of the week following.In the Emperor's Name 31 MAR 3301 * Called in debt from the Nationals of Themiscrya. Offered 7 day grace period to come to terms.Patreus Demands Debt from Themiscrya 20 MAR 3301 * Spotted with Aisling Duval at Faece accompanied by sizeable entourage.Patreus and the Princess 12 MAR 3301 * Delivered an address to the Senate calling on Chancellor Blaine to release the Emperor's medical records.Patreus Calls on Blaine to Release Emperor's Medical Records * Reported stepping out with Aisling Duval at social hotspots in Capitol.Senator Steps Out with Socialite 07 MAR 3301 * Successful in takeover of Falisci, prompting Senator Torval to offer discounts on Imperial Slaves purchased from Dornier Terminal.The War for Falisci 17 FEB 3301 * Delivered a speech in Eotienses about the importance of internal security and condeming criminal elements in Falisci.A Question of Security 16 FEB 3301 * End of slave sale in Durius.Patreus Slave Sale Ends 06 FEB 3301 * End of fire sale in Durius. Offered, in association with Senator Torval, to provide free training for all indebted citizens of Durius willing to become Imperial Slaves.Patreus Fire Sale in Durius Ends 29 JAN 3301 * Declared fire sale from proceeds of Durius takeover at Speke Prospect.Senator Offers Deep Discounts on Military Surplus 22 JAN 3301 * Announced an end to hostilities in Durius, praising the efforts of independent pilots.Patreus Announces Generous Settlement of Dispute in Durius 19 JAN 3301 * Questioned Chancellor Blaine in the first Senate session of the new year as to the situation of the Imperial succession.Patreus Queries Emperor's Coma in the Senate 07 JAN, 3301 * Anonymous sources reputedly close to Patreus report that he is pleased with progress in Durius.Latest News On Durius Situation 04 JAN 3301 * Declared support for any system wishing to leave the Federation. 01 JAN 3301 * Announced support for Sanna system's attempt to leave the Federation. 23 DEC 3300 * Launched offensive into the Durius system. 22 DEC 3300 * Announced that the Durius system had defaulted on their loan and gave them 24 hours to make the overdue payments or he would take action.Durius Defaults on Debt to Patreus 21 DEC 3300 * Spoke about the Imperial succession saying that the next Emperor should not be based solely on bloodline, but about who would be best for the future of the Empire.Senator Patreus Declared Succession About Power Not Blood 18 DEC 3300 * Announced that all Imperial Citizens under his patronage would have their taxes reduced to zero. It is said that the senator earns vast amounts of money from interest payments on the many loans he has made to foreign governments.Pateus Declares Zero Taxation 17 DEC 3300 * Sent forces to aid rebels in the Jera system.Patreus Helping Oppressed Rebels in Jera Quotes References Category:Imperial key people